starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1/Leyendas
|linea = |modelo = Estrella de la Muerte |clase = Estación de combate movil de Espacio Profundo |coste = |modificado = |sistemasmod = |largo = 160 kilometros |envergadura = 160 kilometros |altura = 160 kilometros |masa = |aceleracion = |mglt = 10 MGLT |velatmos = |motor = Motores subluz 30-5 de Sepma (2) |hipermotor = Clase 4.0 |alcance = |sishiperimpulsor = Generadores de hipermotor SSP06 de Isu-Sim (123) |potenciasalida = |energia = Reactor de hipermateria SFS-CR27200 de Sistemas de Flotas Sienar |escudo = |defensas = |casco = |sensor = |blanco = |navegacion = |avionica = |contramedidas = |armamento = *Rayo Superláser de Parabólica Cóncava (1) **Alcance: 47.060.000 kilometros *Baterías de turboláser D6 de Taim & Bak (5.000) *Turbolásers pesados XX-9 de Taim & Bak (5.000) *Cañones láser L-s 4.9 de SFS (2.500) *Cañones de iónes MS-1 de Borstel (2.500) *Cañones láser SB-920 *Generadores de rayo tractor de Phylon (768) *Blásters de carga de partículas[[Death Star (novela)|''Death Star (novela)]] *Cañones magnéticos *Torpedos de protones banks *Cañones de superficie |complementos = *Cazas estelares (7.000) *Cruceros de Ataque (4) *Lanzaderas de Asalto (3.600) *AT-ATs (1.400) *AT-STs (1.400) *Naves de desembarco (1.860) |muelle = |escape = |tripulacion = *Miembros de la tripulación a tiempo completo (342.953) *Oficiales (27.048) *Tropas (607.360) *Pilotos (167.216) *Tripulación de apoyo y mantenimiento (285.675) *Droides de apoyo (400.000) *Soldados de asalto (25.984; dependiendo de despliegue) *Artilleros (57.278) *Personal de apoyo a las Naves estelares (42.782) |sistema = |planeta = |orbita = |tripulacionmin = |pasajeros = 843.342 |carga = |abastecimiento = |otros = |funciones = *Estación de combate *Nave de batalla (Acorazado) *Carguero |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion = Imperio Galáctico |batallas = *Batalla en la Estrella de la Muerte I *Destrucción de Alderaan *Batalla de Yavin |dueño = |construida = |primeravista = 19 ABY |destruida = 0 ABY/DBY |retirada = |ultimavista = |rol = |interes = Sala del Trono del Emperador |tripulantes = Moradmin Bast |capitan = *Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Almirante Conan Motti *Alto General Cassio Tagge |población = |servicios = |sectores = }} La '''Estrella de la Muerte I' fue una gran estación espacial de combate con un diámetro de 160 kilómetros desarrollada por el Imperio Galáctico, diseñada para mantener la ley y el orden a través del Imperio con la amenaza de la destrucción planetaria. Fue conocida inicialmente cómo el Arma Definitiva por los Separatistas antes de convertirse en la Iniciativa de Desarrollo de Planetoide Expedicionario de Batalla cuando el Imperio retomó el proyecto en el 19 ABY. Características Se decía que la Estrella de la Muerte comprendía ochenta y cuatro niveles separados, en fila de sur a norte. Cada nivel estaba separado en 257 subniveles. Un número nominal de subniveles se encontraban alrededor de la superficie de la esfera, abarcando los niveles en el interior. de la Estrella de la Muerte dispara sobre Alderaan.]] Las instalaciones incluían parques, tiendas y otras comodidades para la tripulación humana, así como numerosas necesidades de mantenimiento como compactadores de desperdicios, como el compactador de basura 3263827. Todo el casco del planetoide estaba cubierto con acero de quadanio. La estación de combate también incluía dos motores subluz masivos en la sección media, así como un formidable sistema hiperimpulsor. Impulsado por 123 generadores individuales a una matriz de navegación''Star Wars Technical Journal, el hiperimpulsor clase 4 era suficientemente rápido para permitir a la Estrella de la Muerte viajar miles de años luz de Alderaan a Yavin IV en sólo unas pocas horas. Todos los ingenieros trabajando cerca del altamente radioactivo motor estaban obligados a utilizar trajes de radiación para mantener el daño por exposición al minimo . El Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin alguna vez comparó caminar en el interior de la Estrella de la Muerte como caminar dentro de las Cuevas de Corips, pero con tubería de iluminación y plastiacero remplazando el entorno natural.Death Star Technical Companion'' Cerca del polo norte, una torre de cien metros fue construida y protegida casi hasta la impenetralidad por el Emperador para utilizarla como cuartel personal mientras estaba a bordo. El comando operativo de la estación tenia lugar en el cuarto de guerra, que incluia la sala de conferencias. En un momento dado, cerca de 1,7 millones de tripulantes de personal imperial (excluyendo droides) estuvieron a bordo de la estación de combate. De acuerdo a otras fuentes, la estación espacial en realidad poseía otras 5,000 baterías turbolaser, para un total de 15.000. Es posible que estas estadísticas fueran meramente un intento de desalentar posinles ataques. Historia No se sabe cuándo el término "Estrella de la Muerte" se asoció al proyecto, pero los diagramas esquemáticos técnicos fueron en principio desarrollado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las Guerras Clon. Con la derrota de los separatistas en 19 ABY y la transformación de la República Galáctica en Imperio Galáctico, el proyecto de la estrella de la muerte pasó a ser del Imperio con el nombre oficial de la Iniciativa de Desarrollo de Planetoide Expedicionario de Batalla. El nombre de Estrella de la Muerte como código del proyecto, lo empezó a usar el Ministerio de Propaganda Imperial y así se le quedó. La referencia más antigua al nombre fue hecho en un memorándum en el 5 ABY escrito por el asesor Imperial Ars Dangor, quien formalmente puso al mando de todo el proyecto a Wilhuff Tarkin, uno de los preeminentes gobernadores del Imperio. La estrella de la muerte fue desarrollada en secreto, con muchas dificultades sobre un palmo de casi 20 años. Pero los espías de la Alianza Rebelde lograron saber de su existencia, y se infiltraron en bases imperiales bien resguardadas para robar los vitales diagramas técnicos. Estos espías desesperadamente transmitieron estos datos a princesa Leia Organa líder encubierta de los rebeldes, quien almacenó los planos en la memoria de su droide astromecánico R2-D2. Leia fue capturada y llevada a la estrella de la muerte, para obligarla a decir el paradero de la base rebelde, el Gran Moff Tarkin apuntó su arma en el mundo pacífico de Alderaan, planeta natal de la princesa, a pesar de haber mencionado de forma convincente a Dantooine, en una exhibición brutal de poder, Tarkin obligó a mirar a Leia, la primer ráfaga laser disparada con el superarma en la historia, que destruyo por completo a su mundo querido. Pero Leia junto con el droide R2-D2 y el droide de protocolo C-3PO, fueron rescatada por Ben Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo y Chewbacca, llevando los planos a Yavin 4, donde realmente esta la base rebelde, allí usando los datos técnicos robados, los técnicos de la alianza pudieron establecer claramente un defecto crucial en el diseño de la Estrella de la Muerte. Un pequeño puerto extractor termal en la superficie llevaba directamente al corazón de su colosal reactor. Si se disparaban torpedos de protón por la apertura, la reacción en cadena resultante destruiría la estación de batalla. La estrella de la muerte los rastreo hasta la luna de Yavin, la alianza rebelde los estaba esperando y lanzó sus pequeños cazas contra la estación de batalla, el imperio estaba preparado para ataques de naves capitales, pero no pensaron en ataques de escuadrones de combate de naves pequeñas, tan así que de inicio no lanzaron sus Cazas TIE a contraatacar. Luke Skywalker pudo llegar hasta el punto exacto donde tenía que hacer el disparo y sin usar la computadora de vuelo, solo con ayuda de la Fuerza logró acertar y la Estrella de la Muerte se destruyó, Han Solo en el Halcón Milenario le apoyo ya que le quitó al mismo Darth Vader que lo tenía ya en la mira. Pero tres años más tarde, el peligro regresó, el imperio construyó la segunda versión de la estrella de la muerte, la alianza rebelde descubrió la construcción sobre la lejana luna boscosa de Endor. Construcción Imperial thumb|200px|El [[Emperador Galáctico|Emperador Palpatine y Darth Vader, contemplan la construcción de la Primera Estrella de la Muerte.]] Tras la destrucción del Consejo Separatista, en los finales de la Guerra Clon, los gremios privados separatistas fueron absueltos por los poderes del Imperio Galáctico, incluyendo el proyecto de la estación de batalla aún no terminada. La construcción fue renovada por supervisión Imperial, de manera que se pudiera asegurar el nuevo formado absoluto poder del Emperador Palpatine.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Wilhuff Tarkin fue designado para dirigir el proyecto secreto en desarrollo. La creativa labor de Tarkin, y la idea planteada por ingenieros Imperiales de Palpatine, hicieron a la Estrella de la Muerte, el arma Principal del Imperio Galáctico, y símbolo suyo de temor y poder. Para poder construir el súperarma, y ganarse el agradecimiento del Emperador, Tarkin envió a Darth Vader, a liderar una Invasión Imperial a Kashyyyk, donde lograron capturar a esclavos wookiees, que pudieran ayudar en la construcción de la estación.Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro Estos wookiees serían posteriormente trasladados a Despayre, el sitio de construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Muchos de los fondos necesitados para la construcción, vinieron del Departamento de Exploración de Sistemas, y el Departamento de Trabajos Públicos. Sin embargo, el proyecto estaba casi listo antes de que iniciara formalmente. Aunque si bien mucha de la tecnología empleada en la Estrella de la Muerte era impresionante, el hecho de poder construirla probaba una dificultad mucho mayor a la que cualquiera hubiese sido capaz de imaginar. El proyecto inició secretamente, en un periodo aproximado a diecinueve años, pero, los protocolos de empleamientos de suministros en la construcción, y problemas, hacían que el procedimiento se hiciese más lento. Otra cosa que entorpecía los esfuerzos de la construcción&mdasdh;aunque generalmente sin éxito—saboteos a la estación. La efectividad de verdadero trabajo arduo en la estación tomó menos de dos años, e involucraba recursos de cualquier rincón posible del Imperio, para que el proyecto pudiese completarse.Star Wars Technical Journal Pero la dificultad particular observada por los ingenieros, era la construcción del masivo "superláser", el corazón principal de la estación armada. Para este momento, Tarkin ya había reunido a las más grandes mentes maestras de la galaxia (incluyendo a Tol Sivron, Qwi Xux, y a Bevel Lemelisk), y se construyó un modelo conceptual de prueba, en la Instalación de las Fauces. Este modelo conceptual se convertiría dentro de poco, el Prototipo de la Estrella de la Muerte. thumb|left|200px|La Estrella de la Muerte en plena construción. Es desconocido todavía, cómo fue que el término "Estrella de la Muerte" surgió en el proyecto. La primra referencia conocida a la denominación para el proyecto, fue un memorándum en c. 5 ABY, escrito por el Inquisidor Imperial Ars Dangor, quien reemplazó temporal y formalmente a Wilhuff Tarkin, como supervisor total de la construcción. Una vez el Ministerio Imperial de Propaganda usó el término "Estrella de la Muerte", tuvo que quedarse de esa manera. Inclusive antes de que la Estrella de la Muerte operara en su totalidad, sus bloques de detención comenzaron a llenarse de prisioneros. Opositores políticos, insurgentes rebeldes (los cuales estaban comenzando a organizarse), fuerzas de piratas peligrosas, e incluso algunos sobrevivientes de las casi extintas Fuerzas de Seguridad Realengo Naboo, los cuales habían intentado detener sin éxito el magnicidio de su Reina, así como los myriad, otros enemigos del Nuevo Orden, que comenzaron a "desaparecer" de los grupos sociales sin explicación alguna, probablemente aprisionados en la Estrella de la Muerte, pero nada de eso es factible. En el año 2 ABY, cuatro individuos que poco después se convertirían en los líderes y fundadores de la Alianza Rebelde, fueron transferidos como prisioneros a la Estrella de la Muerte: los senadores Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, y Mon Mothma, junto con el anterior General Jedi Rahm Kota. Palpatine había dado la orden de traslado a los cuatro para la estación de batalla, poco después de su captura en Corellia, planeando interrogarlos y torturarlos, y finalmente ejecutarlos públicamente. Este plan fue frustrado por el antiguo aprendiz Sith de Darth Vader, Galen Marek. Galen llegó e intentó rescatar a los rebeldes, y finalmente tuvo que inmolarse al luchar contra el Emperador Palpatine, de manera que los líderes pudieran escapar de la estación.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Los soldados imperiales de la Legión 501, estaban entre aquellos asignados para la protección interior de la Estrella de la Muerte. Poco después de lo sucedido, tuvieron que confrontar una fuga masiva de las prisiones, lideradas por un pádawan recluso. Un limitado número de reos fue capaz de obtener una visualización primaria y parcial técnica de la estación acorazada, la cual fue llevada posteriormente a un centro medicinal rebelde en Polis Massa. Tras este vergonzoso fracaso, la 501 fue reasignada a recuperar los datos, y acabó con el centro médico en el paso. Los planos perdidos La historia referente a la adquisición de los planos técnicos por parte de la Alianza Rebelde, es compleja, intrincada y no se conoce en su totalidad. Aunque si bien fueron robados tres partes de los esquemas técnicos de construcción, sólo combinados pudieron dar un análisis completo y las posibilidades de un hallazgo a un cierto punto débil. Batalla de Yavin Luke, Obi-Wan, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO y R2-D2, a bordo del Halcón Milenario, fueron capturados por un Rayo tractor después de que salieran del hiperespacio cerca de Alderaan y vieron a la Estrella de la Muerte. Se escondieron en varios compartimientos secretos en el buque mientras los stormtroopers los buscabn, y luego se dirigieron hasta la sala de control. Obi-Wan ideó un plan para liberar a la nave apagando el proyector del rayo tractor. .]] Después de enterarse de que la princesa estaba a bordo, Luke, Chewie, y Han se dirigieron a su bloque de celdas. Se las arreglaron para salir libres a pesar de ser atacados por stormtroopers. Huyeron por una entrada de la basura, y, pese a ser casi aplastados por las paredes, R2 consiguió apagar el triturador de basura y asi pudieron escapar. De vuelta al Halcón, los descubrieron una compañía de stormtroopers. Los soldados fueron distraídos por el duelo entre Obi-Wan y Darth Vader, lo que les permitió ir a la nave y despegar. Después se dirigieron a Yavin IV. Allí, R2-D2 subió los datos de las cintas y el táctico de la Alianza Jan Dodonna encontró una debilidad en la estación: un puerto de escape de gases sin blindaje que, en caso de que impactara un Torpedo de protones, se produciría una reacción en cadena y se podría aniquilar la estación de batalla. La Estrella de la Muerte se destruyó cuando estaba en condiciones de destruir la base rebelde recientemente descubierta en la cuarta luna Yavin. La estrella de la muerte fue destruida por Luke Skywalker en la trinchera, quien, con la ayuda de La Fuerza, disparó con éxito dos torpedos de protones en el conducto de escape que fueron directamente al reactor principal de la Estrella de la Muerte. Yavin IV habría sido destruido por la Estrella de la Muerte unos segundos antes de no haber sido por las vacilaciones del oficial de artillería Tenn Graneet, quien retrasó el lanzamiento a causa de su pesar por la destrucción de Alderaan, a pesar de que era leal al Imperio. Él le dijo a su equipo que no dispararan aún, y sin saberlo, le dio el tiempo necesario a la Alianza Rebelde para destruir con éxito la estación de batalla.Death Star (novela)'' El reactor explotó, destruyendo el estación de batalla y matando a todos los que estaban a bordo, incluyendo al Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Este sería un momento decisivo para la rebelión y para el joven Luke Skywalker, quien dio su primer punto en la historia galáctica. A pesar de que el Imperio seguía teniendo un poder militar destacado en la galaxia, esta gran victoria de la Alianza hizo que ganaran credibilidad y apoyo en su la lucha por la libertad de circulación. En los meses siguientes a la batalla, miles de sistemas estelares se unieron a la Alianza, lo que hizo que ganara una gran importancia en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Diseño La estructura básica de la estación era una esfera del tamaño de una luna pequeña, con una trinchera de un kilometro de ancho alrededor de su ecuador, que luego sería la Doctrina Tarkin. La superestructura original planeada para la estación era 120 km de diámetro. Los 160km de diametro del diseño final fueron por una segunda revision del marco de la superestructura. Cuando estaba siendo construida, se creia que ninguna super estacion de batalla necesitara ser mayor de 500km de diametro. A pesar de esto, algunos expertos opinaban que debería tener 900km de diamtro hasta que los diseñadores de la segunda estrella de la muerte terminaron siguiendo su concejo. La primera estrella de la muerte, tal como su sucesora, fueron divididas dos hemisferios, a su vez, estos subdivididos en 12 zonas de puentes controladores. En el hemisferio norte se encuentra la principal estaión de armamento, el superlaser. Esta arma tiene la apariencia externa de una gran bola de varios kilometros. Cuando era activada, 8 diferentes cañones disparaban a travez de uno tubos aceleradores de partículas juntandolos, y ampliando su potencia a un solo rayo de un increible poder. El poder podía ser ajustado para calcular la destruccion de una nave, al igual que la de un planeta. La potencia para destruir naves podía ser recuperada en minutos, mientras para poder destruir planetas tardaba hasta un dia para regenerar la energía. Aunque lo hacia de un solo disparo. Entre bastidores El juego de rol de West End Games alegó que la primera Estrella de la Muerte tiene un diámetro de 120 kilómetros. El libro de hechos Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections y la escala detallada de la estación en la película muestran que la Estrella de la Muerte tenía en realidad 160 kilómetros de diámetro. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a las declaraciones hechas por Grant McCune, constructor de maquetas en jefe para la película http://www.theforce.net/swtc/ds/#bantha, la escala utilizada en la película para la Estrella de la Muerte fue 1:180,000. La maqueta de la Estrella de la Muerte tenía 120 centímetros de diámetro, lo que indica que se pretendía que la Estrella de la Muerte tuviera 216 kilómetros de diámetro. En la producción temprana de la película original, se diseñó que el plato cóncavo estuviera en el ecuador, pero entonces se decidió que estuviera en el hemisferio “norte”. Sin embargo, este viejo diseño aun se puede ver en las animaciones cuadriculadas de los planos vistos en la película. Esto es por que la animación fue creada antes de que los diseñadores de utilería decidieran cambiarlo, quedando así un error de continuidad. La explicación de que los planos muestran una versión anterior es inválida, ya que el plan original en ''El Ataque de los Clones'' muestra la forma “posterior”. Historia no canónica thumb|right|150px|La Estrella de la Justicia. En el cómic no canónico Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope, el ataque a la estación de batalla falla y el Imperio se las arregla para alejar a las fuerzas Rebeldes. Cinco años después, la Estrella de la Muerte es renombrada la "Estrella de la Justicia" para celebrar el quinto aniversario de la derrota Rebelde y se convierte en una sede de gobierno móvil para el recién restaurado Senado Imperial. La Estrella de la Justicia viajaba de un sistema a otro, remplazando efectivamente a Coruscant como el centro del Imperio. En un increíble despliegue de simbolismo, la Estrella de la Justicia fue colocada en frente del sol de Coruscant, eclipsándolo y, por tanto, siendo considerada como un símbolo brillante de una nueva fuente de luz para la galaxia. Sin embargo, el símbolo vivió poco, ya que Yoda y R2-D2 comandaron la Estrella de la Justicia, y la usaron para atacar la Flota Imperial. Una vez que la flota fue destruida, enviaron a la estación de batalla contra la superficie de Coruscant, matando al Emperador Palpatine y destruyendo la masiva superarma. Apariciones *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Run Mace Run'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Sith (videojuego)'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)|Cómic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *[[Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego)|Videojuego de Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza]] *[[El Poder de la Fuerza (novela)|Novela de El Poder de la Fuerza]] *[[Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (cómic)|Cómic de Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Death Star'' *''The Lost Jedi Adventure Game Book'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *[[Star Wars (radio)|Drama de radio de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Priority: X'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *[[El Ojo de la Mente (cómics)|Cómic de El Ojo de la Mente]] *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''The New Jedi Order'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Prey'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Long, Bad Day'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Free Memory'' Fuentes * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels' *Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' Notas y referencias Ver también *Estrella de la Muerte (Desambiguación) *Estrella de la Muerte *Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte *Superarma *Estrella de la Muerte II bg:Звездата на Смъртта de:Erster Todesstern en:Death Star I hu:Első Halálcsillag nl:Death Star I Deep Space Mobile Imperial Battle Station pt:Estrela da Morte I ru:Звезда Смерти I fi:Kuolemantähti I Categoría:Lugares de la Estrella de la Muerte Category:Imperio Galáctico Category:Naves Imperiales Category:Estaciones espaciales Categoría:Superarmas